


谁的守护神

by XavIniesta685



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XavIniesta685/pseuds/XavIniesta685
Summary: 旧文存档V白就像会魔法的小男孩和他的守护神
Relationships: Andres Iniesta/Victor Valdes
Kudos: 1





	谁的守护神

“……在十岁的伊涅斯塔第一次进入拉玛西亚时，远离了父母和熟悉的家乡的他十分害怕，时常一个人在宿舍中孤独地哭泣。是大他两岁的维克多-巴尔德斯第一个站出来欢迎他，他们住在同一个宿舍里，维克多将他置于自己的羽翼之下（take him under his wings）……”

“妈妈，”小女儿打断了安娜的念书声，也把他的注意力吸引过来，“这个维克多，他是谁？我们见过吗？他来过家里吗？”

“没有，”在安娜回答前，他突然出声打断，让母亲与四个孩子吓了一跳，他赶紧从沙发上站起来走过去，做了个表示安抚的手势，在厚厚的羊毛地毯上坐下，让小儿子爬到自己腿上。“你们没有见过他，他是个老朋友，我们已经……快六年没见面了。”

“但你们是朋友！”七岁的女儿把朋友这个词看得比天还重，她不可思议地盯着他：“朋友怎么可能六年都不见面？”

有些事情太复杂。他忍回去一声叹息，房间里安静了一会儿，就连最聪明的头脑也总是会被儿童提出的问题所困扰……有太多维克多的回忆突然翻滚起来，冲击得他面色发红。

“他说过，并肩战斗过的人就是兄弟，”他最后说，含含糊糊，“不过你们要知道即使很久都不见面……他对我很重要，我会一直爱他，他也爱我。”

维克多爱他。这是伊涅斯塔此生最确信的两件事之一，另外一件是他爱足球、巴萨和泉水村。

他们上一次联系是在半年前，维克多被巴萨解职，社交网络上的球迷为此展开了激烈的论战，一部分认为巴萨高层是一堆傻逼，维克多可是拒绝了皇家社会b队教练的邀请来巴萨带更低级别的JA的，高层面对克鲁伊夫系功勋的态度简直令人作呕。另一部分将此与维克多上任三个月来的种种负面新闻联系在一起，争辩说巴尔德斯自己的问题更大，不参加拉玛西亚教练的聚餐，擅自改变JA队的打法，偏执又倔强的个性，跟克鲁伊维特拍桌子争吵……

但伊涅斯塔知道的是维克多又要离开巴萨了，他很难过。他不喜欢任何道别，即使是与己无关的一场道别，他远在半个地球之外。但这让他强烈地回想起2014年，受伤、合同到期、球队状态差，不好的事情全都撞到一块儿了。

“安德鲁，”维克多在电话里喊他，全世界只有他和哈维会喊自己安德鲁，“别担心我。”

“我爱你。”他很突兀地说，他实在想不出能跟对方说什么才能表达他自己的……思念？不是。恋旧？不是。感激或者感恩？也不是。理解和心疼？他不知道。

他只能告诉对方他很爱他……一直，过去、现在、到未来，从他开始喊他安德鲁开始。他不知道自己要做什么才能帮助到对方，维克多总是像头狼一样骄傲，他不需要别人的怜悯或者意见，他会不高兴。

“……别担心我，”维克多重复了一次，好像自然知道安德烈斯在担心，“也……不用试着跟巴萨那边说什么，好吗？这是我和他们之间的事情。”

他们语气缓和了下来，刚刚的那阵强烈的感觉慢慢消失，他们谈了一些小事，比如维克多新买的摩托，日本的寿司和海景，泉水村的葡萄园，梅西的伤病，哈维做教练拿的奖杯。

“好好照顾你自己，代我向安娜问好，”维克多挂电话前说，“还有，我爱你。”

他答应了维克多不过问这事，但没做到。半年后，巴尔韦德下课时，他在媒体采访里尖锐地批评道：“巴萨做得有些丑陋！”

任何认识他和维克多的人都知道他说的不只是一件事。

安娜给孩子们读的是他的自传，他努力把生命中对他重要的人全都塞了进去，努力回忆起当初的每一场比赛和每一次训练的细节，却发现有些东西完全不能被语言所表述。

他没法再回到维克多第一次吻他那个瓢泼大雨的夜晚，没法回到自己在世界杯前第三次肌肉拉伤的、维克多跑过半个训练场来抱住泣不成声的他的那个时刻，没法回到世界杯决赛的结束哨声响起时，维克多在全世界的目光下把他扑倒在草坪上，头埋进他脖子的那个瞬间。那场5:0时，他因为克里斯蒂亚诺推了他的偶像和教练瓜迪奥拉而暴怒，但吃了黄牌的是从球门前跑了半场过来替他出头的维克多。

维克多是他的守护神，他不太记得什么时候第一次听到这个说法了，好像是他在b队时就有了。同宿舍的朋友们把八卦说给小报记者听，说他们去哪儿都一起走，去打客场比赛要坐相邻的位置，吃食堂要坐同一张桌。低级别联赛的对手们听说不要看安德烈斯长得又瘦又小就去招惹他、对他下黑脚，他有一个长得很帅脾气又很坏的守护神。

2002年时，在范加尔手下，他们几乎是同时被调上一队。维克多本来是土耳其门神鲁图斯的替补，但这位倒霉的门神一到巴萨就撕裂了十字韧带，维克多不得不临时顶替，打了半年的比赛。这半年伊涅斯塔崭露头角，成为了耀眼的新星。他的首球在一场面对赫塔费的联赛里给球队惊险地带来了三分，把范加尔从下课危机中拯救了出来（当然他也没挺到赛季末，这是后话），眼看着瓜迪奥拉关于他代替哈维的预言就要实现。

那段时间如同金灿灿的阳光般美好，报纸上写着对他们的赞扬，说伊涅斯塔才是真正的瓜迪奥拉接班人，说巴尔德斯有望解决巴萨买了五个守门员都没解决的门将难题。

他们像被胶水粘住般形影不离。

过完年后，鲁斯图伤愈复出，范加尔打算把维克多下放到b队，但维克多突然不干了，拼死拼活要留在一队，他和范加尔的矛盾急剧扩大，最严重时发展到他罢训的程度。

“教练，让维克多留下吧。”伊涅斯塔有一次训练课上鼓足最大的勇气跟范加尔请求道，“鲁斯图也需要一个好替补。”

范加尔平时不会搭理一个小将关于人员调整的意见，但这回他转过头来，盯着伊涅斯塔的眼睛：“雷纳可以做他的替补。”

“可是……”

范加尔挥挥手示意他离开，但最后还是补充了一句：“维克多本来是个比佩佩-雷纳更好的守门员。但他不满足于做替补，他总是过于骄傲自负，觉得自己可以做首发，这就是我要他回二队的原因：守门员得学会控制自己，学会别犯错。”

伊涅斯塔很多年后回顾这句话，认为范加尔不愧是克鲁伊夫最讨厌的人：他说对了，维克多从来都更喜欢冒险，喜欢用脚控制球，对于自己的能力过于自信……这让他成为历史上第一个出球门将，也收获了球迷那边更多的骂名：说他玩火，把他出丑的视频在电视上一遍遍播放，比如比利亚屁股进球什么的。

他就是爱这样的维克多，中场是不是都喜欢倔得和驴一样的守门员？在哈维跟他谈起卡西利亚斯的时候他偶尔会这么想。

维克多的坚持收获了回报，没等他重回二队范加尔就仓促下课了，顶班的雷克萨奇和下一年的教练里杰卡尔德都非常喜欢维克多，他们卖掉了鲁斯图，把佩佩-雷纳送到了利物浦。

离开了拉玛西亚的宿舍，一线队的工资对于不到二十岁的年轻人来说非常可观，伊涅斯塔的父母曾担心地问他需不需要他们搬来巴塞罗那和他一起住，但他现在已经不是那个离开家乡会哇哇大哭的孩子，而是已经在巴塞罗那呆了六年的成年人。他婉拒了父母的要求，告诉他们维克多总会照应我的。

是的，维克多总会在那儿。他们从十几岁开始就在一起，一起迈过许多不会被历史书与报纸记录下来的风风雨雨，直到他们老去，伤病开始侵袭他们，步子渐渐慢了下来，球迷骂声一浪比一浪高。他们有过矛盾，有过争吵，维克多气他非得带伤打欧冠决赛，他气维克多非得早早离开巴萨，就是因为一些傻逼球迷的闲言碎语。但无论他们什么时候需要帮助，闯进他们脑海的第一个一定是对方。

“我真希望我自己没有打进那个决赛进球，”他在世界杯结束一段时间后躺在床上跟维克多抱怨说，“噢当然不是说我不想赢，而是我希望其他人去进球而不是我……记者们太烦人了，他们到处刺探我的隐私真的太恶心了。”

“他们把我们b队时候的报道都挖出来了，”见维克多不回答，他继续说，“现在全世界都在刊登文章说你是我的守护神什么的。”

维克多转过身来，用手臂撑起身子俯视着他，伊涅斯塔看不太懂他的眼神，夹杂着爱、怜悯、愤怒和欲望，他俯下身来吻住了他的嘴唇，然后像以往很多次一样把头埋在他的肩膀上。

“他们弄反了。你才是我的守护神，安德鲁。”

“你值得那个进球，只有你值得。你听见了吗，只有你。”

他三年前把头发剃光了，以至于安德烈斯没法在他吸他的时候把手指缠绕进他的黑发里，只能拽住床单来抑制嘴里发出的声音。维克多总是容易因为一些事情而愤怒，他的光头像是他对世界的宣战书，安德烈斯隐隐能猜到他剃光头发的原因，但他从来没有问，这是他对维克多的爱的一部分。

如果他真如维克多所说那样是他的守护神的话，他觉得自己不够称职。在瓜迪奥拉离开后，梦三摇摇欲坠，维克多在欧冠被托雷斯羞辱的场面被切尔西球迷津津乐道，而他感到自己什么都做不了。他很恐惧，他们现在都是誉满天下的球星了，但他发现自己越来越频繁地梦见他们刚刚走上一线队的时候，在更衣室大家都见不到的地方偷偷交换一个吻，便衣走在市场里也没有人停下来要签名，或者冲着你喊：“拜仁灌了你七个！”

他不是维克多的守护神，他连像哈维帮卡西骂皇马球迷那样骂巴萨球迷的勇气都没有。你只是不是那样的人，维克多会说，而且不用跟极端球迷解释，不要把你自己牵扯进这堆乱七八糟的事情里来。

他当然知道自己发声也没用，因为当时球队成绩不好，成绩不好的时候刚拿了四个金球奖的梅西都是可以被卖掉的，更何况一个做了十年国家队替补的守门员。

他只是对维克多的爱与日俱增，爱得很用力，想要把球迷不爱的那部分一起弥补回来。

还有，他想起来，那段时间总是发现维克多在看他，去到任何一个新地方总会首先看向他，仿佛在检查他是不是还在那里。

鹿群在暴风雨中总喜欢靠在一起取暖，在俱乐部的风雨飘摇中他们的灵魂靠得是那样近，以至于肉体分隔多远都并没有什么关系。后来他们分开了，各自成了家，有了孩子，很多年都不见面，联系只是一些简单的短信，偶尔的电话，ins上的点赞，以及对巴萨共同的关心和爱。

但他知道他们仍然在一起，永远在一起，这很浪漫，像哈利波特里的守护神永远等待着主人的召唤。

END

*“在拉玛西亚时，巴尔德斯把伊涅斯塔置于自己的羽翼之下”这句话我在相关书籍和洋妞总结里见过好多次，不太清楚最初的出处了，但肯定是正规媒体上写过的，他们有十二岁和十四岁的合影，本文绝大多数剧情都是真实发生过的

*在世界杯决赛结束后第一个冲上去抱小白的就是巴尔德斯，直播记录下来了，虽然两个光头很难认出来XD

*V白真的好！（维克多-巴尔德斯姓名缩写是VV）


End file.
